Evaluation
Every sim and each public and residential space has an evaluation, displayed as a colored status bar when selected with the Query Tool. You can also view evaluation for your tower by selecting the EVAL tab on the map window. Matching Colors for Evaluation All evaluated rooms will have one of three evaluation colors. * Blue - Excellent * Yellow - Good * Red - Bad Status bars on rooms inhabited by sims will have 2 black lines creating 3 sections. The color of the status bar depends on which of the three zones it ends in. If a status bar ends exactly on the black line, it will count as the higher evaluation. For fast food, restaurants, and retail shops, the status bar displays the number of sims in the establishment instead of being sectioned with black lines. The evaluation color is based on how close the number is to the minimum or maximum number of sims for that establishment. Changing Evaluation Evaluation changes based upon several factors * Rent * Ease of access * Stress * Noise * Trash Rent Rent is unique to each public space. Raising rent lowers evaluation, and lowering rent raises evaluation. If the evaluation of a room is at the maximum, the rent should be raised. If raising rent would lower evaluation to red, then it shouldn't be raised. Ease of Access Rooms with the "Stairs/Elevators are too far away" status will have a lower evaluation. If a room is too far from transit, it either won't sell, or can become abandoned. Certain rooms need to be close to certain services as well. For example, condominiums want to be close to medical centers. Public spaces to be close to security. Hotels want to be close to public spaces. Hotels and offices want parking spaces. The further a sim has to go to reach these services, or if a sim cannot reach them, then the lower the evaluation will be. Stress Stress is unique to a sim and is shown when a sim queues for an elevator. It can be one of three colors * Black - None/Low * Pink - Medium * Red - High Stress lowers the evaluation of sims. Sims with low evaluation will lower the evaluation of their offices or condos, and will eventually abandon them. Offices always cause stress, and sims leaving work at the end of the day will often be pink when queuing for an elevator. Likewise, when a sim queues for an elevator, their stress level will increase the longer they wait. Balancing your queue time at elevators is important for ensuring that sims have as little stress as possible. Noise Noise is automatically generated by offices and entertainment. Condos, offices, and hotels lose evaluation when sharing a wall, ceiling, or floor with a noisy room. Offices should always be placed on the same floor as one another, and should not share a floor or ceiling with an entertainment room. Condos and hotels should only share at most one floor or ceiling with a public space or office. Players can use lobbies to as a noise buffer between entertainment rooms and rooms that don't like noise. Entertainment rooms do not lose evaluation from noise. Trash Once a tower reaches a 3-Star Rating, the recycling center becomes available. As more rooms are added to a tower, it will generate more trash. If there aren't enough recycling centers to handle all of the trash a tower generates, then all evaluation will decrease. Rooms Without Evaluation Many rooms do not have an evaluation. All objects do not have evaluation. *Cathedral *Cinema *Housekeeping *Lobby *Medical Center *Metro Station *Parking *Party Hall *Recycling Center *Security